Pink and Green
by sasquatchesrule
Summary: A collection of LeeSaku one-shots/quick drabbles. The world needs more of these two. Most rated K-K , rated T just in case.
1. Green

**Green**

Lee hadn't always liked green.

When he was younger, if you asked him which colour was his favourite, he would have said blue, or red, or any other hue he fancied at the time. But he never answered green.

When he met Gai-sensei, he still hadn't liked green. But he liked his sensei, and he wanted to be like him one day. It made sense that if he did every thing Gai-sensei did, he could easily follow in his footsteps. Then his role-model had presented him with that jumpsuit. Lee had wrinkled his nose at the colour—why couldn't it be blue, or red, or any other hue?—but hadn't hesitated to don it immediately.

Lee wore those jumpsuits every day, without fail. He liked the way they made him feel: strong, agile, _youth_ful! But he still didn't like green. Fortunately, he didn't have to look at himself in the viridescent suit, and so it didn't really bother him.

One day, he met Sakura.

A glimpse across the room, and he was smitten.  
That beautiful smile! Those shining locks! That musical laugh!

Those breathtaking eyes.

From that day forward, green was Lee's favourite colour.


	2. Winter

**Winter**

Sakura could always tell when winter had hit Konoha, because her morning routine would change.

On the days that she worked at the hospital, she would make a stop for a coffee. There was one shop in particular that had the best roast she'd ever had, and they only served it once the air took on that wintery nip.

But that isn't what told her it was winter.

It was only winter—well and truly winter—when her morning coffee stop was shared with a certain taijutsu master.

Lee would be coming in for a whole-grain bagel and OJ after his revised winter-morning workout at the same time that she was there for coffee.

Seeing him there always made her smile: his hair was slightly windblown from his run, his nose and cheeks were red, and he had the most invigorated look about him.

Seeing her made him smile, too.

After they had realized that their paths crossed inevitably every morning, they began to wait for each other. Sometimes they talked for several minutes, sometimes it was simply an exchange of pleasantries.

He would walk in, scan the café, and when his eyes found hers, his face would simply light up.

Sakura loved winter, because she would leave that coffee shop with a delicious cup of joe, a smile on her face, and a warmth in her chest.


	3. Hello

Hello

Sakura sighed as she wove her way through the crowded streets on her way home. Working at the hospital was great, she loved the job, but the commute was hell. It took her a solid 45 minutes to get to work and back every day, through a network of subway stops and several blocks of walking. She should really look into getting an apartment near the hospital.

She was thumbing through the internet on her phone doing just that when she collided with a solid chest. She was propelled backwards by the impact, and had to backpedal to keep her balance. Then, two strong hands gripped her shoulders, steadying her.

"Sakura?!" a deep voice spluttered.

She blinked up at the man. And blinked again to be sure she wasn't seeing things. A tall, very handsome, very clean cut Lee stood before her.

"H-hello…" was all she managed to say.

He laughed loudly, sliding his hands down her arms to grip hers. "Hello indeed! How long has it been? Two, three years?"

Sakura could only nod, still gaping at him. He looked amazing. He was obviously doing very well here in the city.

"You look amazing." He commented, echoing her thoughts. She blushed and smiled weakly.

"So do you, Lee. It's really good to see you!" she really meant it. He beamed.

There was a mildly awkward lull, neither saying anything, standing in the middle of a crowded sidewalk clutching each others hands.

Sakura was about to take her leave when he spoke.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee?" He spoke with such confidence, such ease! No more yelled declarations, no more furious blushing. Sakura was impressed.

"I'd love to."


	4. If

**NOTE: **this one might make you sad. Also, hints at anti-sasusaku.

If Sakura loved him, he would run his fingers through her hair. He had always wondered what it felt like, what it smelled like. He would bury his face in it and tangle his hands in it and press his nose into it. He would play with it and twirl it around and stroke it and he'd never ever let her cut it.

If Sakura loved him, he'd pick her up and hold her tightly. He knew she didn't weigh much, he had felt her full weight before, and it was nothing compared to the weights he trained with on a daily basis. He would pick her up and swing her around and never let her go. He would carry her home when she trained too hard, like she tended to do. He would give her piggy back rides whenever she wanted them, even if it was just to go down the street.

If Sakura loved him, he would kiss her all the time. He would give her a quick peck before leaving for the day, just to say goodbye. He would discreetly blow her kisses across a crowded room, to give her a reminder that he loved her. He would kiss her forehead softly when she was sad, to tell her what words could not. He would press his lips to hers heatedly late at night, tasting her like he wanted to, making her gasp into his mouth when she felt his passion for her.

If Sakura loved him, he would take care of her. He would cook her breakfast in bed, because he knew she didn't eat breakfast most of the time, and she needed to. He would sharpen her kunai for her, so that she would never again be angry at herself for missing the target, her weapons too dull to stick true. He would make sure she always had hot tea waiting for her after a long shift at the hospital, so that she would smile and have a quiet moment to relax. He would put her to bed when she had fallen asleep over a book, too engrossed to realize how tired she was. He would make sure she never cried.

If Sakura loved him, he would save her from herself. He would keep her from looking so sad all the time, from blaming herself for the selfish actions of the man she was tied to. He would tell her how incredible she was and how she deserved more, how she deserved better. He would make her understand that anyone worth her time wouldn't desert her for months on end, leaving her alone and afraid. He would keep the light from leaving her eyes, the way it was so gradually doing. He would help her cope with he grief from losing those she loved, and he would do his best to fill the void she now felt. He would make her happy. And he would kill the man who had caused her such lifelong pain.

If Sakura loved him, they could be happy.

**If.**


	5. Sunrise

Sunrise

Ever since his academy days, Lee had woken with the sun.

By the time the red rays brushed his covers, he was up and dressing, and when the sun was all the way above the horizon, he was on his way out the door. It had been this way for years, always the same, rain or shine.

But then, there had never been a beautiful woman draped over him when the sun rose.

Lee caught his breath when the light settled in her pink tresses, setting them aflame, alighting a halo around her angelic face.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever beheld.

And she was his.

Finally, finally…his.

As if in response to that thought, his arms tightened around her of their own accord. She sighed dreamily and snuggled more firmly onto his bare chest. The action made his heart stutter, as if it couldn't comprehend that this was reality.

Lee gazed at her until the sun was all the way above the horizon, bathing the pair in golden light. Gently, his fingers stroked her back, up and down the impossibly smooth skin. It was so…soothing. He was utterly relaxed, more than he could remember being in a long long time. As if on cue, his eyelids began to droop again.

Breathing deeply, the man looked once more at the kunoichi with her cheek pressed against his skin, and thought that maybe, just this once, he would skip his morning training.


	6. Clean

**Warnings: Emotional Trauma, hints at Sexual Abuse**

One day, Sakura was assigned one of _those_ missions.

The missions only kunoichi could carry out.

A Red Scroll mission.

Lee only knew because he had overheard Ino and TenTen whispering about it. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he had heard Sakura's name and his ears had pricked up automatically.

His heart sank into his sandals when the puzzle pieces of their words connected and he realized what lay ahead of her.

She was the last of the ladies of the Konoha Rookie 12 to be assigned one, apparently. This surprised Lee: TenTen had been on one? _Hinata _had been on one? It hurt him much more deeply than he anticipated, the things the poor girls had to do.

But such was the life of a kunoichi. Upon accepting that headband, they also accepted the duty of red scroll missions.

But…Sakura.

Poor, poor Sakura. She had to sell herself for the kill. Had to…had to…and the target would…

Lee had had to bolt from the tea shop, suddenly in desperate need of fresh air—and training. Lots and lots of grueling training.

Anything to avoid thinking about Sakura and the details of her mission.

If tears intermingled with the sweat that coursed down his cheeks as he trained, no one was the wiser.

And then…she came back.

Lee happened upon her in a shady glen, sitting on the bank of the river. His paramour was dressed in only her black shorts and breast wrappings, and Lee would have left her to her privacy, but she seemed to be shaking in an odd sort of rhythm. Edging closer to the girl, he finally saw what she was doing.

She was scrubbing her skin viciously, wearing huge raw patches into the soft surface. Her hands trembled violently, angry welts beginning to appear, but still she scoured. As she scrubbed, she wept. Her anguish was plain on her face, palpable in the strangled sobs and hiccupping gasps.

It was the saddest thing Lee had ever seen.

Without realizing what he was doing, he went to her. She didn't look up, seemingly trapped in her own world of pain and filth. Lee knelt down in the shallow water to be at her eye level, and gently stilled her delicate hands with his calloused ones.

Sakura jumped, startled at his sudden appearance and interruption. Stricken viridian eyes met obsidian, filled with compassion and sorrow. She just stared at him for the longest time, drinking in his silent sympathy, her chest heaving with the pressure of her tears.

And then, she threw her arms around him, and she cried.

Lee held her, rocking her back and forth, waiting it out.

She cried for a long time.

He let her.  
He would do anything to ease her pain. Anything to make her whole again, make her eyes light up again. Unbidden, his arms tightened minutely, as if attempting to leach away the sadness, or to force in some light.

At long last, she pulled away, her puffy eyes lowered and her splotchy cheeks aflame, mumbling apologies as she wrung her hands in her lap.

Lee's heart wrenched. He wanted her to understand that she wasn't filthy, she wasn't spoiled. He didn't want her to hurt herself like this.

And so the man found himself pulling a small towel from his pack, worn soft from countless washings and use. Silently, he removed the rough scrubber from her hands and set it aside, while soaking his towel in the cool water.

He took her arm, and gently, carefully, smoothed the cloth over the raw skin. He wanted to soothe away her pain, both physical and emotional, and this was all he could think to do, hoping it would convey everything he couldn't say.

When Sakura realized what he was doing, she caught her breath. But she didn't stop him. Maybe she did understand.

Lee continued his tender ministrations until he had wiped down every inch of exposed skin, with only her face left un washed.

Softly, he pressed the cloth to her cheek with one hand, the other coming up to cup the other cheek, still feverish from crying. Holding her face so lovingly, he searched her wide jade eyes. He needed to know that she didn't feel so sad anymore. That she didn't feel like she had lost her worth.

She was shocked, touched, confused, embarrassed…but she was no longer ashamed.

Satisfied, Lee simply put away his towel and stood, ready to be on his way, ready to act as if the intimate scene had never happened, if that is what she wanted.

Before turning to leave, he took her chilled hands in his one more time, and pressed his lips to them.

And then he left without a word.

She watched his back until she could no longer see it, and then some.


End file.
